A Kiss
by Nam Minhee
Summary: [One-shot]. Se supone que la princesa debe agradecer a su caballero con un beso, ¿no?


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **A Kiss**

 _por Nam Min Hee_

La noche se extendía cómo una sábana oscura decorada por pequeñas estrellas parpadeantes y una gran pálida luna derramando luz sobre los tejados de las casas. Una figura recorría las solitarias calles, saltando de techo en techo, su rostro apenas distinguible en la oscuridad, sin embargo, su asombrosa agilidad y su cola retorciéndose detrás daba una pista de quién se podía tratar aquel misterioso individuo que, aparentemente, cargaba algo o alguien en brazos.

—¡Chat, ve más despacio! —chilló Marinette, sus brazos apretando el abrazo en el cuello del héroe. La joven descubrió que viajar en los brazos de alguien más podía resultar aterrador, sobretodo tratándose de cierto felino que sonreía con despreocupación.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—No te preocupes, princesa, no te dejaré caer —le aseguró, sonriente. Marinette se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos, la brisa fría golpeando cruelmente contra sus mejillas enrojecidas. Supo que debió haberse negado cuándo él le ofreció llevarla a casa, pero antes de poder rechazarlo, las palabras salieron de su boca sin su permiso. Chat Noir le había dedicado una sonrisa victoriosa en cuanto oyó su respuesta, y no perdió tiempo en alzarla en sus brazos y comenzar a moverse, ignorando sus quejas. Su mirada cayó sobre su tobillo vendado; si no fuese por esa reciente lesión, probablemente ella podría haberse ido por su propio pie. ¡Estúpida clase de educación física y estúpida Chloé!

Encontrándose en sus brazos, apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro y apreció la vista que ofrecía París. Las avenidas eran iluminadas con el resplandor de las farolas destellando luz amarillenta, las cuáles sólo eran puntos difuminados y brillantes desde la lejanía, las pocas personas que aún se hallaban fuera se reducían a diminutas hormigas casi irreconocibles y, por último, la torre _Eiffel_ alzándose gloriosa en el centro de la ciudad. Podía sentir el corazón palpitante de Chat Noir contra sí, sus rebeldes cabellos rubios movidos descuidadamente por el viento, la sonrisa alegre que siempre lo acompañaba, y una chispa de diversión bailando en sus joviales ojos verdes, y ella no pudo contener la sonrisa que se formó en sus propios labios. Él estaba parloteando incansablemente, las palabras saliendo precipitadamente de su boca con entusiasmo, cómo si el tema del que estaba hablando fuese algo que le apasionase de verdad, aunque sólo llego a captar la mención de Ladybug en varias ocasiones, por lo que no le costó deducir que, otra vez, estaba profesando su amor por ella. Dejó escapar una risita; no podía negarlo, por más ligón y presumido que fuese Chat Noir, era encantador, y le suscitaba una ternura que se expandía cálidamente por su pecho, haciendo su corazón bombear más rápido. El pensamiento trajo un sonrojo a sus mejillas.

—¡Ya hemos llegado!

Parpadeó, de pronto, de vuelta a la realidad. Tardó unos pocos segundos en reconocer su balcón sutilmente iluminado, los trastos y adornos característicos y la trampilla que conducía a su habitación. Chat la posó con suavidad en el suelo, sus manos situadas en su cintura para ayudarla y preocupándose por los anteriores pinchazos de dolor que ella dijo haber estado sintiendo en su tobillo. Marinette se apresuró en tranquilizarlo regalándole una sonrisa conciliadora y suspiró una vez se encontró en una posición cómoda, su leve cojera siendo ahora más evidente al procurar no apoyar su pie dañado en el suelo. Viró la cabeza hacia el chico, quién la contemplaba con atención.

—¿Y bien? he llevado a la princesa a la seguridad de su castillo, no estaría mal que me lo compensara —él le guiñó un ojo, coqueto. Marinette bajó la mirada con timidez, sus mejillas coloreadas de rosa y sus dientes tironeando de su labio inferior con nerviosismo. Chat Noir observó su reacción con interés y, entonces, se rió—. Sólo estaba brome-...

Unos labios se presionaron un beso en la comisura de su boca, cerca de los suyos propios, y él dio un pequeño respingo. Su respiración se atascó en su garganta, sus ojos amplios fijos en el cercano rostro de la chica, que se había inclinado hacia él. Sus manos permanecieron suspendidas en el aire, la sorpresa paralizando su cuerpo. Fue un beso casto, casi cómo un delicado roce, pero definitivamente fue un beso. Sus labios cosquillearon con la necesidad de sentir los ajenos; ella había depositado su boca tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos, que quiso lloriquear.

Marinette se separó, sus brazos envolviéndose a su alrededor protectoramente.

—¿M-Marinette... ? —balbuceó Chat Noir.

—Se supone que la princesa debe agradecer a su caballero con un beso —susurró, evitando hacer contacto visual con él. Tragó saliva. Sus pómulos salpicados de pecas se tiñeron de un rosa más intenso, y sus labios permanecían apretados en una delgada línea. Chat se quedó sin habla, su boca se abría y cerraba sin producir ningún sonido, y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Marinette carraspeó y sacudió débilmente la mano, murmurando un bajo _«buenas noches»_ antes de desaparecer en su habitación. Cuándo él estuvo solo, dejó escapar todo el aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones, sus temblorosas piernas dejaron de sostenerle y cayó de rodillas, su expresión deformándose en una mueca de conmoción y vergüenza. Gimió, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, la cuál había adquirido un color rojo brillante. La imagen resultaba cómica, y Plagg se burló desde algún rincón de su cabeza.

Sinceramente, a él no le importaría hacer más de esos pequeños viajes para traerla a casa, si es que ella tenía pensado agradecérselo de esa forma.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _¿One-shot?, ¿drabble?, es cort_ o, _pero ha superado las setecientas palabras, así que yo, por mi parte, no lo puedo considerar una drabble._ _Tenía que escribirlo sí o sí, y quienes se pasan con frecuencia por tumblr o, en este caso, youtube, probablemente sepan la razón. Sorprendentemente me llevó dos días terminarlo, y eso que es cortito, pero yo me suelo entretener muy fácilmente y, entre que veo un vídeo y no soy capaz de concentrarme, o tengo que salir, y después corregir y reemplazar algunas cosas, pues, pasa bastante tiempo. De todas maneras, ojalá os haya gustado. ¿Reviews?_

 _¡Un saludo!_


End file.
